thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Graydon Creed
Graydon Creed is the leader of the anti-mutant and human supremacist organization, the Friends of Humanity. History In the past, Mystique seduced freelance assassin Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth. Mystique later gave birth to a normal human child - Graydon - whom she gave up under Victor Creed's care. Graydon was consequently raised in an abusive environment by his father, causing him resentful of all mutants, and that resentment colored his outlook for the rest of his life. In his adult years, Graydon formed a terrorist group called the Friends of Humanity, dedicated to eradicating mutantkind. He initially funded a rogue Weapon X scientist in capturing other mutants and turning into "mutant-slayers" to hunt down mutants. However, the project fell into ruins with the destruction of the facility housing the project caused by Wolverine, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Graydon scratched the project after personally killing the Weapon X scientist and refocused his attentions on Bolivar Trask's revival of Project Sentinel.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "Family" When Superman reached the public's awareness, Graydon initially believed the superhero was an Omega-level mutant; as he was very disgusted the way people saw the Man of Steel as a hero and vehemently refuse to refer and hear Superman by his name. Unknown to Graydon, he was secretly manipulated by Magneto and Doctor Doom, who the latter financed the F.O.H. with advanced technology, in order to show Superman that humanity was not worth saving for a race of violent bigots. Even after learning about Superman's alien nature, Creed simply extended his 'remit' to include a hatred of aliens, arguing that the destruction of Krypton proved that Superman shouldn't be on Earth. His efforts against the Institute culminated when he managed to get his men inside the building with the aid of Donnie Drake- brother of X-Force leader Bobby Drake, who resented his brother's mutant status- only for his entire organisation (with the exception of William Stryker) to reject him when Superman revealed Creed's real family history, proclaiming that his entire vendetta was based around nothing more than anger at being abandoned by his parents. The strongest blow came from a TV news broadcast hosted by Eddie Brock which revealed that humanity hated the F.O.H. and wanted them gone instead of the superheroes, which Superman forced Gradyon and his men to watch. Completing losing his composure, Graydon and his few remaining supporters try to escape, but are intercepted, with Graydon coming into a personal confrontation with Nightcrawler, his half-brother. Graydon tries to shoot Nightcrawler in a rage, but is stopped by Mystique, who viciously declares that he is exactly like his father, which shocks him. Despite being incapacitated, Graydon still has one last plan: a missile launch to destroy Genosha. However, the heroes stop the attack with ease. Soon after this, Graydon and his remaining supporters are arrested. Personality Graydon is a racist, overly hypocritical, brutal, arrogant, and sadistic man who is blindly obsessed with wiping out mutants (and later aliens), claiming that he is "saving" humanity by doing so. In reality, he is nothing more than a Neo-Nazi bigot who wishes to take over the world, using fear of mutants as an excuse, with his anger at mutants primarily based around the fact that he was abandoned by his mutant parents rather than any legitimate fear or anger at the species as a whole. Also, despite his claims of wanting to "save" humanity, he has no problem with killing humans who do not share his bigoted views or completely innocent people to accomplish his goals, stooping to kidnapping and acts of terrorism against various human cities and trying to frame mutants for it. In short, "Friends of Humanity" is an unfitting name for his organization; "Scum of Humanity" would be far more appropriate. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Friends of Humanity members Category:Villains Category:Men